


"Of Course, Mrs. Snart"

by Jael



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gideon Ships It, Newsflash from the Future, Prompt Fic, Spilling the Beans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bit of a crisis on the Waverider, a rebooting glitch has Gideon spilling some rather surprising information...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Of Course, Mrs. Snart"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a little more than an hour because a prompt inspired me. With thanks to the Legends crew. :) And thanks to LarielRomeniel for the beta.

In the end, they all blame Ray.

("It wasn't me!" "Haircut, you're the one who blasted a hole through the wall and fucked up a bunch of ship systems. We're blaming you. Live with it.")

Since they're in the time stream, in midst of a battle with time pirates, Gideon makes the AI equivalent of a sacrifice play and shuts herself down to reroute power to guidance and weapons, which they have to place under manual control. Long story short, Sara and Snart, as the two best marksmen, get to shoot things; Rip gets to show off some fancy flying; Stein and Ray (still protesting) scramble to figure out the time calculations; and Jax and Mick actually get the damned ship working again.

And when they've finally landed in a deserted area and put a few more days work into it, they're ready to get their other teammate back.

"Here goes," sighs Rip, punching a button as they all stand around the bridge. While the captain has tried not to show it, the proposition of losing the entity who is, essentially, one of his oldest friends has not been easy on him.

It hasn't been easy on any of them, really. Gideon is part of the team.

There's a long moment of silence. Then:

"Recalibrating," Gideon's voice says. "It is...good to be back."

A round of relieved sighs. Jax does a fist pump and high-fives Mick, who shakes his head.

"Gideon," he growls. "Don't do that sacrifice shit again. I don't like it. OK?"

"I can make you no promises, Mr. Rory," Gideon tells him. "But I appear to be ultimately unharmed. I am accessing records and bringing my programming up to date."

"It's only been a few days..."

But before Gideon can answer, Sara leans forward and addresses the AI. "Gideon? Do your records of the battle show weapons accuracy?" She grins at the crook who's leaning against the wall behind her. "Leonard and I have a wager on who did more damage."

"Of course, Mrs. Snart. It may take me a little time to access that, though."

Silence reigns. Sara's mouth has dropped open. Leonard straightens from his habitual slouch.

"Ex _cuse_  me, Gideon?" he says sharply. "What was that?"

"I was just telling your wife..."

Rip's voice cuts in. "Gideon! Suspension code 110304."

The AI's voice cuts off abruptly. The team members stare at each other.

"Gideon did just say that, right?" Jax asks. "I wasn't hearing things?"

"No, Jax," Ray tells him, "No, you weren't."

The captain runs a hand through his hair, turning to survey the team … especially the crook and the assassin, who both look vaguely murderous, but even more shell-shocked.

"Oh," he says finally. "Oh,  _shit_."

Mick is the one who breaks the silence this time...with an immense bark of laughter.

"Didn't get the timeframe right, didja, Rip?" the former bounty hunter asks with a smirk. "Defaulted to a few years in the future?"

"Something like that," the captain mutters, eyeing Sara and Snart. "You two, I think I need a word..."

"I'll give you a  _word_ ," Snart snarls at him, taking a step forward. "How about..."

"Len."

Everyone in the room looks abruptly at Sara, who's finally moved, taking a single step to put a hand on Snart's arm. The crook and the assassin, though, lock eyes as though there's no one else in the room.

Then Snart sighs. "All right," he tells Rip coldly. "A word."

The rest aren't happy to be ushered back to quarters, but they go.

And when they emerge an hour later, Gideon is back to her snarky, helpful, occasionally prim 2017 self.

Rip will say nothing.

Neither will Sara and Snart. Not to the rest of the team, anyway.

* * *

"So. Mrs. Snart."

Leonard looks up from the table-where he's cleaning, yet again, the various pieces of the cold gun—and makes a noise best described as a snort.

"I wouldn't saddle anyone I actually liked with that name," he says to the pieces of the gun. "There's reason No. 1 to believe Gideon's out of her artificial mind."

"You do, though."

Startled, he lifts his head again as Sara pulls up a chair and sits down close to him.

"You  _do_ saddle someone with it," she tells him. "Me. A few years from now. And there's no 'saddle' to it, because it's not like you could make me."

Snart looks away again. Shrugs.

"Do you really hate the idea that much?"

"No! I …" Uncomfortable, he finally stops looking away and looks into her eyes. "Sara, when we started...this..."

"Sleeping together? Sex? Be a grown-up, Len."

He rolls his eyes at her. "I didn't have any illusions you meant it to be serious. Or...long-term..."

"What if I did? What if I do?"

He blinks at her, just as speechless as the moment Gideon called her "Mrs. Snart." It'd almost be funny, Sara thinks, if she wasn't so serious.

"You want to get married?" he asks finally, in disbelief.

"Why? Don't you want to marry me?"

"I...Sara, you can't want to marry  _me_!"

"Why not?" she asks.

The look in his eyes hurts her heart. But she grins at him. "Maybe. In a few years. When Gideon said we do." She reaches out and slides her arms around his neck. "If you're very... _very_...good..."

The gun thumps back on to the table, forgotten.

* * *

In four years, as they stand on the rooftop in Central City and exchange vows, they make sure Gideon has a new avatar—created by Ray, who's still being blamed for the whole thing—so the AI can be there, too.

It only seems appropriate.


End file.
